


The Hidden Inhabitants

by notyoursherlock



Series: HYDRA Peter Parker [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Ice Cream, M/M, Other, Peter and James are secretly married, Slight description of Violence, Spoon - Freeform, Spoons, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, alien tech, bucky goes by the name James, clay alien, for now, ha, hydra base, redwing - Freeform, sam is here now, sucks, they eventually find out, winter soldier peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyoursherlock/pseuds/notyoursherlock
Summary: Unbeknownst to them, the Avengers weren’t the only ones that lived in the tower. Tony, of course, knew. He housed them all!He knew they were going to all meet eventually, this just wasn’t how he expected it to go.





	1. Missing Two Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! The first chapter of this has been on my Tumblr for a while, and I had forgotten to post it here so here it is! A lovely Tumblr account has requested for the second chapter, so it will soon be up!

So there may have been a teensy, tiny problem. Seriously, so small you could barely even tell it was there. Okay, he was lying. The team may or may not have found out he was harboring multiple criminals. But when you looked at the facts, they really weren’t.

 

The first one they met was Peter. Not that they knew he was married, but whatever. Anyways, Peter had just gotten home from torturing and killing a HYDRA agent but no-one needed to know that. He was still in full gear, guns, knives and all, mask still equipped. It was a rather gory scene, what with all the blood splattered across his face and torso, dripping onto his pants.

 

The goggles he usually wore were hanging on his belt, one of the lenses having been cracked when he was shot at. He was rather frustrated, as he had gotten no information out of the agent and was no closer to taking down HYDRA.

 

Huffing, Peter strode out of the elevator onto the community floor, slinging his M1941 Johnson rifle off his back, dismantling it and tossing the pieces onto the granite island in the kitchen.

 

“Really? You have to do that on my island?” He heard Stark’s voice come from his left. He didn’t bother looking at him as he cleared the barrel of any blood and grit, setting it down and moving on.

 

“Are you ignoring me now?” He heard the billionaires voice again as he stripped the rifle down further. Hearing footsteps, he watched in his peripheral vision and Tony’s socked feet came into view. “You really still use that ancient thing?” Ignoring him, he put the rifle back together in record time and grabbed the Sa. Vz. 61 Skorpion that was on his back and started dismantling that.

 

“Here, lemme just get that,” he heard the other man murmur as he felt hands unclasp the mask on his face, letting it fall into the engineer’s hands and setting it on the island. “There, now isn’t that better?”

 

His frustration melted, and finally glancing at him, Peter gave a quiet, “Thank you.”

 

“He speaks!” Tony exclaimed, throwing his hands up dramatically. Looking back at the older male’s face, he immediately softened. “Hard day?” Tony asked in a low voice.

 

Peter could only nod, setting the parts down, not trusting his voice as emotions he had been taught to suppress came up. Turning towards him, Peter buried his face into Tony’s shoulder, simply standing there.

 

“Oh Peter…” Tony whispered as he wrapping his arms around the other, not caring about the blood and rubbing his back gently.

 

Gasps were heard from the den, and Peter’s head immediately shot up, dislodging the comforting hands. He saw the Avengers in front of him, and his walls immediately slammed into place, masking his emotions. Clint Barton was standing in front of the sofa, Steve Rogers next to him, Bruce Banner was asleep on the loveseat, and the Widow was still sitting on the armrest that Bruce was sleeping on.

 

“Tony,” Steve started in a warning tone, “why is there a person covered in blood? More importantly, why are they a _kid?”_

 

Peter’s gaze shot over to the captain and he snapped, “Shut it, Popsicle.”

 

Clint immediately barked out a short laugh, stopping it quickly, but it was clear he wanted to laugh some more.

 

Steve looked rather scandalized, but looked at Tony. “Tony, answer my question.”

 

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Tony rolled on the balls of his feet and replied, “Not sure I want to. You heard what the kid said.” At this, Peter shot him a glare but his gaze moved towards the red head in the room.

 

Nodding, he greeted her. “Natalia.”

 

Nodding back she replied, “Паук.” (Spider.)

 

Confused, Clint looked between the two. “You know him?”

 

“I do.”

 

“You knew he was here?”

 

Still looking Peter right in the eyes, she replied, “I haven’t seen him in many years, so no, I did not know he was here.” The vague answer clearly didn’t satisfy the archer, but didn’t press.

 

Turning towards the ex-HYDRA assassin, Tony whispered, “Why don’t you head down to the lab? The others are there.” Simply nodding, Peter snatched his weapons off the island, and disappeared into the vent system.

 

Squawking, Clint waved his arms in the air. “Wha- that’s my thing!” And ran into the vent system after the other before Tony could stop him. As Steve opened his mouth to talk, no doubt scold him, Tony held his hand up and sighed, listening. Not but three minutes later did they heard a high-pitched scream and thumping. Not before long Clint came tumbling through the vet cover he had entered, scrambling.

 

“He tried to stab me!” The archer screeched, rather startled despite his training. “Who _does that?”_

 

Tony simply shrugged and replied, “You got lucky.”

 

Clint looked at him, wide-eyed. “Almost getting stabbed is _lucky?”_

 

“Yeah. Last guy who tried something like that lost two fingers.”

 

“Why haven’t you told us?”

 

“You didn’t ask.” And with that, Tony walked off, done with the conversation, ignoring the two males calls.


	2. Hobbits and Nitrates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two!

The next time they encountered Peter, the team, excluding Thor, was in the kitchen. Steve was flipping pancakes and omelettes as Clint was perched on the fridge munching on a plate of pancakes, Natasha was drinking coffee, Bruce was eating an omelette as he read a newspaper and conversed occasionally, and Tony was hunched over a StarkPad, coffee now cold and forgotten beside him.

 

They were chatting comfortably amongst each other, save Tony, when another voice joined in.

 

“You forgot to take the nitrates into account.” Peter had seemingly materialized from mid-air, setting his chin on Tony’s shoulder and looking onto the StarkPad.

 

Cursing, Clint dropped the, thankfully empty, plate causing it to shatter and nearly fell off the fridge. Steve had whipped around, spatula at the ready, before lowering it upon seeing the person they met a week ago. Even Natasha startled a little, eyes widening slightly. Bruce simply looked up and greeted him.

 

“Hey Peter.”

 

Giving a small wave, said male replied, “Hey Bruce.” Moving his gaze towards the shattered plate and up to Clint he said blandly, “You dropped your plate.”

 

Snarking back Clint replied, “You don’t say?” Approving, Peter hummed to himself and nodded at Natasha before looking back at the tablet.

 

Doing what had been pointed out, Tony set the tablet down with a small clatter and a groan. “How did I miss that?”

 

Moving to snatch an apple Peter replied, “Simple biology. You should check it out sometime.”

 

Muttering in a playful tone, Tony saved whatever he was working on and Clint took the time to assess the new figure.

 

Compared to the, admittedly intimidating, attire he had been equipped with last time, Peter was dressed in casual sweats, hoodie, and socks, barely noticeable bulge of a gun on his hip. He also saw a glint of metal from where his hand was shoved in the hoodie pocket, but brushed it off as a trick of the mind. His right wrist also had something black and silver that encircled it and disappeared into his sleeve. That was pretty interesting.

 

Peter walked over to the large, tall fridge that Clint was still perched on and heaved himself up, apple clutched in his mouth, and sat next to the archer who scooted away slightly. What? He was allowed to still be wary. Legs dangling, he took a bite out of the fruit and pulled the apple away with his left hand, that was now out of his hoodie pocket. Looking at it, Clint saw a metal hand, instead of a flesh one, similar black and silver device attached to it.

 

“You have a metal hand!” He exclaimed, leaning slightly over, wariness forgotten.

 

Swallowing what apple was in his mouth, Peter hummed and pulled his left sleeve up, revealing the whole arm to be metal, and the device to cover most of his forearm.

 

“That’s so cool,” Clint whispered, in awe.

 

“Eh, I guess so. It’s just an arm,” Peter replied, moving the sleeve back down and polishing the apple off. Pulling his arm back, he chucked it through the air and into the open trash can, that had just been slid out of the wall by Bruce who threw away his napkin.

 

“Peter, is it?” Steve’s voice came from Peter’s right. When addressed male nodded, he continued. “You want anything?” Peter shook his head. “Alright. If you need anything, call.”

 

The others went back to what they were doing, and he poked Clint’s thigh.

 

“Wanna see something?” At first, Clint was skeptical, but upon seeing the mischievous look in Peter’s eyes he nodded.

 

A few minutes later, when he was sure they wouldn’t be caught, Peter motioned for Clint to follow him, and the two slipped into the hidden vent above the fridge. Clint pulled the vent shut and they crawled away.

 

“How come I’ve never been in these vents? I’ve been everywhere in the tower!” Looking back at him Peter replied,

 

“Not everywhere. Besides,” he said as they rounded a corner into a large enough box-like room in the vents they could stand up in and lay comfortably, “you haven’t lived here long enough.”

 

“And you have?” Clint retorted, standing and assessing the unfamiliar area. There were pillows and blankets strewn about, a box TV against the wall, mini fridge in the corner, and a hammock up above it.

 

“Yup,” Peter replied as he gripped the hammock and swung himself in, getting settled. “Make yourself comfy. There’s food and drinks in the fridge.”

 

Clint complied, gathering all the blankets and a pillow, creating a nest in the corner across Peter. “So what exactly is this place?”

 

Curling up in his handmade blanket, Peter produced a blocky remote out of nothing and mashed the button, turning the TV on. “One of my hiding spots.”

 

Feeling blessed, Clint flicked his gaze towards the TV, which had Netflix on it now, and back to Peter and asked, “And you chose to share it with me why?”

 

Peter simply shot him a glance and replied, “All in good time. Now,” He started as he leaned over upside down and swung the fridge open, revealing the contents, “I’ve got stuff from the prohibition.” He grabbed a bottle and tossed it to the archer, along with a bottle opener, who gladly took it.

 

“But you’re like, what, twelve?”

 

“Nope,” Peter replied, popping the ‘p’ as he opened his own bottle.

 

“How old are you then?” Clint replied, taking a swig of the alcohol, humming at the taste.

 

“Physically? Who the hell knows. Technically? I’m turning ninety-six in like, four months.” Peter replied with a straight face as he put The Hobbit on.

 

Clint looked at him for a second to determine if he was joking or not, and almost spit out his drink. Coughing, he replied, “Wait you’re serious?”

 

Peter nodded, gaze fixed on the movie.

 

“How?”

 

“HYDRA’s a bitch.”

 

Clint froze, gears turning and things clicking into place. “Holy shit!”

 

Peter looked at him, rather amused yet confused at the same time. “What?”

 

“You’re the Winter Soldier!”

 

Grimacing, Peter replied, “Incorrect. I am- was- the Winter Spider.”

 

Clint became even more astonished. “I thought that was a myth!”

 

“Clearly I’m not.”

 

“So you aren’t going to kill me or anything, right?” Clint asked, oddly calm about the whole situation.

 

“No.” Satisfied, Clint turned his attention to the TV just in time to see Bilbo booking it across the screen. For the next while, the two munched on chips that Peter had produced from seemingly nowhere (seriously how does he do that?), drank soda (they didn’t want to get drunk, namely Clint as Peter quite literally couldn’t), and binge watched The Hobbit and Harry Potter.

 

It was rather late (or was it early?) and Clint had a great idea. Turning towards Peter, who now had his head dangling from the hammock, and asked, “You wanna play some pranks?”

 

Flipping upright Peter replied, “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

And at that moment, Clint knew, he had a new best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I post chapter three this Wednesday? If so, please comment and tell me your opinions!


	3. Anniversaries and Broken Vases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!
> 
> I meant to post this earlier today, but it completely slipped my mind! I hope you like!!

Strangely, they found out Peter was married, before anything else.

 

The team was in the living room, excluding Thor, again, as he ‘had to watch over Asgard’, watching Grey’s Anatomy when Peter slid into the room in a tank-top and sweats. Amused, they paused the episode and watched him move about. Peter grabbed two ice cream tubs, two spoons, and two boxes of the donuts that were sitting on the counter. As he balanced the items precariously and began walking towards the elevator, Clint called out, “What’s all that for?”

 

Peter blinked, having forgotten them being there. “Oh! It’s our anniversary.”

 

While the others were confused, Tony smiled and called out, “Damn, I totally forgot about that. Happy Anniversary!”

 

Steve looked at him confused. “Anniversary? Of what?”

 

Smiling Peter replied, “Of my wedding, duh. What else would it be?”

 

Clint reared back, not having expected that. Even Natasha was surprised. “And when, did you get married? Why didn’t you tell me?” He rose, walking over to Peter and collapsing dramatically. “Betrayal!”

 

Huffing with a smile Peter nudged him with a bare foot. “You didn’t ask.” Clint simply lay there, attempting and failing to suppress a smile.

 

Ever the gentleman, Steve said, “Happy anniversary. Aren’t you a little young to be married though?” He asked, not unkindly.

 

“If anything, I should have gotten married a _long,_ time ago.” Peter replied.

 

“How old are you? If I may ask.”

 

“Ninety-five, almost ninety-six.” Steve spluttered, not expecting that. As Steve straightened himself out, Peter entered the elevator and disappeared to who nows where.

 

A few minutes later, Steve looked towards Tony. “How?”

 

“Not my place to say.”

 

“So you knew.”

 

“I knew he was old!” Clint interrupted, still on the floor.

 

“Who is it? Have we met them?” Steve asked, still slightly in shock, ignoring Clint’s dramatics.

 

Tony replied, vague, “In a way, yes, you have met him.” With that he resumed the episode and they all dropped it, no-one noticing Bruce secretly smirking.

 

A few minutes later, after Clint had resumed his spot on the couch, did the archer come to a realization.

 

“Ha! I knew something Tasha didn’t!”

 

_Thwack._

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

They met the mysterious man not long after, only three weeks.

 

It was strangely rather similar to the way they met Peter.

 

The team, excluding Thor who had just left after a short visit to go back to Asgard, were lounging around in the den bathing in the sun, Clint had nearly fallen asleep on the hardwood in fort of the large windows, when the elevator dinged and angry Russian came out of it, followed by two figures, both dressed in similar black outfits.

 

The shorter one stomped into the kitchen and slammed their gun on the island, cracking the expensive granite. They shouted in unintelligible Russian as the taller one stabbed the island with a blade, somehow driving it all the way through to the hilt.

 

They both had their heads angled in a way they couldn’t see their faces, although the shorter one seemed familiar.

 

“Ты чуть не умер!” (You almost died!) The shorter one yelled, sounding rather frustrated.

 

“Если бы я не, вы бы!” (Had I not, you would have!) The taller one yelled back, both gloved hands on the edge of the island.

 

Sighing, Tony stood and quickly made his way over as the two yelled.

 

“Вы не можете просто сделать это и не предупредить меня!” (You can’t just do that and not warn me!) The shorted one yelled, throwing both gloved hands in the air. Before the other could reply, Tony interrupted.

 

“If anything, I should be yelling at you two!” Hearing Tony, the two turned towards him and stood straight, looking him in the eye. Only now seeing their faces, they recognized the shorter one as Peter, but the taller one’s face was hidden by the long hair framing it.

 

“What did you expect us to do?” Peter asked, worked up. “We got a lead and followed it!”

 

Angry, Tony replied, “You tell me!”

 

“We had too small of a time frame to warn you.” The taller one spoke in a husky voice.

 

Clicking his tongue Tony replied, “And why, exactly, is that?”

 

“They were transferring their head scientists to a base in Russia.” The taller one replied, huffing. “All their research was with them. We burned it.”

 

Not angry anymore Tony replied, “Just… try to tell me next time, okay?”

 

Peter hummed. The taller one nodded their head once.

 

Motioning his hands Tony said, “Go get cleaned up. You’re getting blood and dirt everywhere. You’re paying for the island, by the way.”

 

Huffing, the taller one swept their hair behind their ear, revealing their face finally. “We all know you’re the one that’s going to pay for it.”

 

Seeing his face, Steve sucked in a breath and stood. “Bucky?”

 

Stilling, the long-haired man glanced uncomfortably towards Steve. “I go by James, now.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were alive?” Steve asked, standing in place, not believing his long-lost best friend was alive.

 

“I… I wasn’t ready yet.” The now identified James responded, shifting in place.

 

“How are you alive?”

 

James glanced at Peter and back at Steve. “They experimented on me when I was a POW, and found me when I fell.” James looked down at his gloves and ripped them off, revealing his metal hand that was exactly the same as Peter’s, who also took off his gloves.

 

“How long have you known Tony?” Steve asked, finally moving from his place.

 

“Ah, since he was two.” James responded, turning towards the broken island and stripping himself of weapons, peeling his armor and long sleeve off. Peter copied his motions, both male’s bare chests and gleaming metal arms now in full view.

 

There was extensive scarring on both men, but the most notable, excluding their arms, were right under their collarbone. The words ‘PROPERTY OF HYDRA’ were branded onto their skin, ending an inch away from where both their left arms ended.

 

“Hey James!” Clint called, having just woken up from his nap.

 

Bobbing his head James replied, “Clint.”

 

Looking betrayed Steve asked, “You knew?”

 

“Duh. Why wouldn’t I know my brother in-law?” At this, everyone’s gazes went from Clint, to Peter, to James, and back to Clint.

 

“Brother in-law?” Steve asked, confused.

 

“So you know how I’m married?” Peter piped up. “James may or may not be my husband.”

 

Steve blinked. “Congrats?” He said, more like a question.

 

“Sorry Stevie,” James said, apologetic, “we would’ve told you but we just weren’t ready.”

 

“So,” Natasha spoke for the first time since the two walked in, “the infamous Winter Soldier is Captain America’s dead best friend?” She snorted. “Of course.”

 

James looked at her. “Natalia. You’re oddly at ease.”

 

She shrugged. “I trust Tony. That means that if he trusts you, I do too. No questions asked.” He nodded.

 

James looked down at his pocket and pulled out a slim device, likely a bulletproof StarkPhone, reading what was on the screen. “Anyways, it was nice seeing you all but we’ve got to go. Steve,” said man perked up, “I’ll get back to you later. We can catch up then.” He looked at Tony. “He broke another vase.”

 

_“That bastard.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going over this and editing it one last time before I posted it, and I caught something that made me laugh. At 'James looked down at his gloves and ripped them off,...' it had said hands instead of gloves and I could only imagine him nonchalantly ripping his hands off like it was a daily occurrence.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Clay Aliens and What's Loki Doing Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *aggressive flailing*
> 
> I finally got it out!!
> 
> This chapter is a little longer than the others but that's a good thing. I hope.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Their meeting Loki (although technically they already met him but whatever) a few months later wasn’t in the best circumstances. Like, at all.

 

A HYDRA base had been found in Iowa and they went to take it down, Peter and James tagging along. It was supposed to be a normal run, grab the objective and go, and it was until everything went downhill.

 

“Hawkeye, are you in position?”

“Aye, aye, Captain.”

 

“Widow?”

 

“In position.”

Peter listened to the comms as he and James snuck into the base, sticking to the shadows. This was an unfamiliar one, but luckily for them every HYDRA base had roughly the same layout so it was pretty easy to navigate. They had only encountered a few agents but they still killed and hid them. You never knew if that one person would be the one to take one or all of you down.

 

Coming to a stop at a corner Peter looked up to find a camera. Motioning for James to stay put he snuck up to it, making sure to stay in the blind spots. Skittering up the wall Peter reached behind the camera, taking off the back paneling and quickly setting it on loop. Dropping down to the floor he stood in the middle of the hallway, unseen. James strode by him down the hall, murder strut on high.

 

Unashamedly staring at his husband’s ass Peter followed.

 

The two got to their objective with no problem. Any encountered agents were struck down and hidden, cameras put on loop. Pulling a knife out Peter held his glove up and counted down from three with his flesh fingers, his mask making it so he couldn’t speak. They burst through the door but no enemy agents were in there. Nobody at all, actually.

 

Confused Peter lowered his metal arm, not sheathing the blade. The only thing in the room was a tall machine in the center. Approaching it he kept his distance and observed the machinery. It was obviously alien, that much was clear. James came into his vision from the right, circling the strange thing. Neither of them could tell what it was, and neither wanted to mess with it. Hand going up to the comm unit Peter tapped out in rapid morse code until somebody responded.

 

O.B.J.C.T.V.F.N.D

 

Two repeats later Sam, a veteran Steve introduced them all not long after James was found out about, responded.

 

“Objective found, got it. Redwing’s on his way.” A low whir told him that the veteran’s drone was now flying to them, likely on cloak mode.

 

Peter continued his observation of the alien machinery, trying and failing to figure out exactly what it’s purpose was. It did something, that much was clear. Judging by the fact that there were no scratched or imperfections it was safe to say that it had never been used, or had been built here but that didn’t seem likely. Overall everything seemed off about it.

 

His sixth sense warned him of Redwing coming into the room. The small airborne drone uncloaked and whirred closer to the object of unknown alien origin. Peter and James both stepped back to give it space as a blue light came out of the small camera at the front. Slowly circling it, Redwing scanned the machine. When the scans were complete, Bruce’s voice came through the speakers.

 

“Well it’s certainly not what we were expecting. It appears to be alien in nature,” the assassins simultaneously rolled their eyes, “but doesn’t seem match any of the species Thor told us about.”

 

James sheathed his blade alongside Peter, neither sensing any immediate danger.

 

“What about that red panel like thing on the side?” Tony asked, probably looking at the scans on his suit’s interface as he fought. “Open it and see whats inside.”

“Tony I don’t think that’s a good idea-“ Peter pulled the panel back, looking at the wires inside. Bruce sighed, quietly mimicking Tony’s voice saying something about being a genius.

 

The wires inside appeared to be random, not making any proper connection. James at his right shoulder and Redwing at his left Peter made the executive decision to poke at them with his metal hand. Obviously prodding at unknown alien tech with a metal digit was a perfectly safe and thought through decision.

 

Yeah well that was completely wrong.

 

An explosion knocked the three backwards as soon as Peter came in contact. Tumbling, he managed to slow himself down to a stop and looked up. Blinking at the sudden change of brightness Peter found that they were no longer in the base. Instead, they were where the base _used_ to be. The only evidence of a building ever being there was a whole lotta rubble and a few standing walls that were farther from the explosion. A shadow went over him and _oh shit how did he not notice that._

 

A very tall, very angry mutant-like alien thing was looming above him, not looking very happy at all. Cursing best he could under the mask he scrambled backwards, rolling onto his feet. Just as he stood he spotted James laying on the ground to the left where he was thrown. Running, more like stumbling, over to him Peter fell a few feet away, dragging himself the last bit of distance. Peter rolled his husband over, noting the sluggishly bleeding wound to his temple.

 

He put two fingers to the man’s pulse point in his neck and searched for the beats. They were slow, but he was alive. But neither of them would be soon if they stayed in the fighting area. Attempting to put both arms under the man ended up in muffled screams ripping from his throat, past his lips, and pouring out the sides of his mask. His right shoulder was very much dislocated, which he hadn’t noticed til now due to the adrenaline flooding his veins. Grabbing James’ metal arm with his own metal one he started dragging him out of the way, popping his shoulder back into place. The metal against metal wasn’t holding well and didn’t have any traction, so his lover’s hand kept slipping out of his.

 

Frustrated he abandoned that idea in favor of grabbing his tact gear. When he began pulling the unconscious body it contained let out a muffled groan of pain, so he immediately let go. Looking back at the must-be-an-alien he saw that Tony was in his Iron Man suit shooting at it, but wasn’t doing much past annoying the thing. He could only watch as Tony flew too close, receiving a heavy arm to the side. The billionaire was sent flying, harshly landing and rolling to a spot not far from them.

 

The armored man miraculously got up quickly and started to fly away but his thrusters puttered out and failed. Back on the ground Tony got up, looking around and catching sight of Peter next to a still unconscious James. Running to them Tony got in-between the two and the alien, kneeling.

 

“Are you two okay?” Tony asked, faceplate flipping up and clearly worried. It was only then did Peter realize that his comm had fallen out of his ear and was now definitely broken. He nodded but looked at James, shaking his head slightly. Tony nodded once, face solemn. They both looked at the alien as the ground shook to see both of it’s arms raised high, ready to squash them into pancakes.

 

Peter leaned his forehead against Tony’s before crouching protectively over James, giving the love of his life one last kiss through their masks. The billionaire returned the gesture and gently brushed a few strands of bloodied hair out of James’ face before stretching his arms out and shutting the faceplate. He closed his eyes and braced for impact.

 

It never came.

 

Suddenly there was an absence of sound and a heavy thump that rattled his rib bones. When he wasn’t dead Peter opened his eyes and saw green sparks. Behind Tony was a tall figure who had cast a large shield around the three and was defending them against the alien.

 

Loki looked back at him and smirked. The smug bastard. Peter nodded to him, wordlessly thanking him. Loki looked back and pulled his arms in before shoving them outwards, the shield exploding in a rush of energy. The missing sound came back at once, dizzying him. The alien fell backwards onto it’s back, the force of it causing Peter to bump up and down slightly.

 

While the alien was occupied Loki whirled and rushed to them, crouching. Pale fingers rested against the unconscious figure on the ground. Green tendrils washed over James’ forehead, filling and closing his head wound. The green then went over his whole body , lifting him and quickly but gently levitating him to the tree line, likely being brought to Bruce. Teleporting was quicker but also too risky when James was injured and Loki wasn’t teleporting with him.

 

Peter stood, drawing his gun. Tony stood on his right, arms raised and repulsers lit. Loki to his left, seiðr swirling in his palms.

 

Looking up he saw Sam circling them but not engaging, which he was thankful for. He looked back down and saw Steve standing behind a wall, shield raised. Peter met his eye and looked back at the alien. It was now getting back on it’s feet, and it was _pissed._

 

Now getting a better look at it, he could see it more clearly. It kinda looked like if you took a bunch of clay limbs and mashed them to a torso and squashed half a head with two tiny coal eyes on it. Then made it really big. The alien started to lumber toward them so they all attacked at once.

 

Peter expertly shot it in the eyes, Tony shot it’s joints and Loki threw seiðr.

 

Sam dove down around it, sending a stream of bullets into its head and catching it’s attention. Steve threw his shield hard and shaved off some of it’s flesh-like body. Natasha came out of nowhere and threw a small ball that was absorbed, but it exploded and created a small crater.

 

They kept doing this until Loki threw a spear of energy into it’s chest. The alien went stock still and started crumbling to the ground, dead.

 

Peter unclasped his mask and threw an arm, careful to not aggravate his injury, around both Loki and Tony who was now out of his suit, breathing heavily.

 

“Let’s not do that again. Ever.” Tony suddenly said, nodding to himself. Loki chuffed, amused.

 

“Agreed.”

 

The three stood in silence, taking in the battle field before they were interrupted.

 

“Why is he here? How is he here?” Steve stormed up to them, eyes blazing. The three rolled their eyes in unison.

 

“He just killed that alien and you’re gonna get all mad at him? How rude, Spangles.” Tony was tired and couldn’t really think of anything good to say so he settled for that. Steve stopped a few feet away, shield in front of him.

 

Peter waved a hand loosely at him. “Lose the damn shield. He ain’t gonna stab you.” He chose to ignore the ‘for now’ Loki whispered under his breath.

 

“He’s still a wanted criminal! No matter the circumstances we have to bring him in!” Steve protested, ever so stubborn. Natasha slunk next to him, eying the god warily.

 

“You’re harboring two criminals, so what does that make you?” Loki drawled, raising an eyebrow.

 

Steve looked affronted and Natasha snorted.

 

Sam flew down, landing to the side. “Who’s this?”

 

“Loki.”

 

“The guy who destroyed New York.”

 

“Yup.”

 

Sam’s eyebrows went up at Tony’s confirmation. He gave the man a critical once over before shrugging. “He seems alright to me. I’m Sam Wilson, I keep these assholes in check.” He offered Loki his hand who took and shook it, not needing to introduce himself.

 

“The Falcon. I have heard much about you,” Loki said as greeting, letting go of the darker skinned man’s hand.

 

Sam looked slightly disturbed, but mostly amused. “All good things, I hope.”

 

Loki smiled slightly, showing teeth. “Depends on what your definition of good is.”

 

“You weren’t behind the attack on New York, were you?” Natasha interrupted, speaking for the first time since the battle.

 

The man stiffened slightly, only noticeable to the trained eye. Which happened to be all of them. He noted sharply. Natasha let it go, sensing that it was a sensitive topic. She wasn’t always the best with emotions but she was getting better. Slowly, but she was getting there. They stood in comfortable silence before Peter remembered something very important.

 

“Fuck, shit, I gotta get to James.”

 

Tony huffed but turned to run with him to the jet, Loki following. When they got to the jet they saw Bruce shuffling around as he put medical supplies up and James sat up in a seat. Peter ran over and launched himself onto the man, mindful of his injuries.

 

“You’re okay?” He gave James a once over, almost as if he was confirming that he wasn’t dying. But knowing Peter he probably was.

 

“I’m fine, love. See? Nothing broken.” James laughed, amused with his husband’s mother henning. Peter looked at him with a critical eye, not wavering. He raised his arms in defeat, Tony cackling in the background.

 

“Don’t think I’m not going to look you over, too.” Tony quickly sobered up but still snickered, knowing that he was going to get off the hook a little easier.

 

Peter fell into the seat next to James, leaning his head on the man’s shoulder. Loki leaned against the wall as the others came in, Tony sprawled in the middle of the floor. Probably for the sole reason of being as annoying as possible without any effort.

 

The jet doors closed and they flew off to the tower. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do when they got home.

 

Eh, he’ll leave it to Tony.

 

Better rethink next time he steals his food. Asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I apologize for getting this out so late, but I didn't have any inspiration til now. Loosely edited, btw.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
